


Oddie Food

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rabbits, Smell, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Oddie, Tae, and Saaya cuddle time





	Oddie Food

"Oddie really likes me, I think," Saaya murmurs as she holds the little rabbit in her arms. Oddie squirms for a position to settle on.

Tae smiles softly, leaning her head on Saaya's and pulling her closer. "He likes your voice, maybe. Rabbits have sensitive ears."

"My voice?"

"Or it's your scent?" Tae buries her face in Saaya's shoulders and sniffs. "You always smell really nice."

"Hey, that tickles!" Saaya giggles. "What do I smell like? Bread?"

Tae hums. "Yes." She reaches over to pet Oddie who melts into her touch. "You always smell delicious."

"What the heck, O-Tae? Fine, then, you smell like honey."

"So us together make breakfast. Mm... You're sweet enough on your own though."

Saaya nuzzles her face into Oddie's fur, perhaps as some poor excuse to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Then what does that make you?"

"Really sweet?"

Well, that's not WRONG but...

Tae shrugs. "Can I count as an appetizer?"

Yes. "No, I don't think so. Wouldn't we just be rabbit food for Oddie?"

"No, we're not healthy for him."

"Am I food to you then?"

Tae nods thoughtfully. "I guess so. I mean, if you consider last nigh-."

"O-Tae!"


End file.
